Hand in Glove
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: A series of oneshots, drabbles, and standalones centering around Logan and Marie. Number 5: Reading
1. Hand in Glove

**Title: **Hand in Glove  
**Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **The absolute worst will be 'T'  
**Summery: **A series of drabbles and one-shots centering on Marie and Logan.  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah…I don't own anything.  
**Timeline: **Anywhere and everywhere  
**AN:** These are supposed to be friendship. I'm not a Rogan shipper, but, if it makes you happy, you can read it as that.

**Hand in Glove**

Logan and Marie. Marie and Logan. No one thinks about it, but their names are always said in one breath. Where one is, the other will soon follow. No one really gets it, though. How can two people so different be so close?

He's the Wolverine. Rough and tough, he refuses to get to close to anyone.

She's a rogue. All she wants is human contact without a layer of fabric in-between.

He tends to wander off alone. He needs time to think, to hunt, to collect his thoughts.

She wants to be a part of the crowd. All she wants is to go to the pool in a skimpy bikini.

But yet, they click. It's like with two puzzle pieces. When separate, they're useless. No one could tell that they fit. But as soon as they find each other, they fit. Logan and Marie are the pieces, and they connect, hand in glove.

* * *

drabbley goodness! More will come! So...tell me what you think?


	2. Citizenship

**Chapter Title: **Citizenship**  
Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **K+  
**Chapter** **Summery: **Marie tries to help Logan study for the US citizenship test.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything  
**Characters: **Marie, Logan, and Scott  
**Timeline: **After X3, everyone's alive and reasonably well.**  
AN: **This came to me while thinking about my Civics class last year. This chapter is also all dialogue.  
**Edit: **Forgive me, I had the wrong lyrics to the Canadian National Anthem. Now, it is fixed with the correct ones. I'm American...and that's the best excuse I got.../sweat drop/

"Ok, in what month do we vote for the President?"

"March?"

"No,"

"April?"

"No,"

"May, June, July?"

"No, no, no,"

"August, September, November?"

"I shouldn't give it to you,"

"But I got it? November, right?"

"Yeah, it's November, and we're going to come back to that one."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ok, next one…Name one benefit of being a United States Citizen."

"You…get to invade other countries and not feel guilty?"

"…Logan…"

"I was joking, kid. Let's see here, a benefit…hm…"

"Bum bum bum bum…"

"Shut it, kid."

"What? Don't like Jeopardy?"

"No. A benefit is…getting to vote."

"There. Was that so hard?"

"Ye-"

"Don't answer that. Name the ship that brought the Pilgrims over from England."

"The Tigerlily."

"Do you want to fail this?"

"No. It's the…Mayflower, unless I'm wrong"

"No, you're not. How can you not know this stuff, anyways?"

"…"

"Oh…right…ahem…moving on…The Emancipation Proclamation-"

"Gezhundheit."

"What did it do?"

"Freed slaves or something…"

"Right. You know, I'm getting the feeling that you're not taking this seriously."

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"…I could just go get Mr. Summers and let him quiz you…"

"…"

"Like I said, are you taking this seriously?"

"As serious as Stormy on a chocolate binge,"

"Good. What is the minimum voting age in the United States?"

"Eighteen."

"Yes! Finally, a straight answer!"

"I can shock the hell out of anyone, kid."

"What is the National Anthem?"

"Oh, Canada, Our home and-"

"The American one, you big ox."

"Oh say can you see? By the…"

"The title, Logan, all you need to do…is say…the title."

"You ok, kid? Your face is getting a little red."

"Do you want to get deported or not?"

"Not really, no."

"Then you need to study. The damn test is tomorrow!"

"Really? I didn't know that…"

"That's it!"

"Hey, c'mon, kid! I didn't mean it! Where you goin'?"

"To find someone else to quiz you, meathead."

"…"

"Logan,"

"Summers,"

"Rogue said that you need someone to quiz you,"

"Really, well gee, I wonder where she got that idea…"

"Look, as much as the idea of you being banned to Alberta appeals to me, we need you here. So, tell me. What's the month that we vote for the president in?"

"…March?"


	3. Hero

**Chapter Title: **Hero**  
Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **K+   
**Summery: **Jean assigned her students to write a paper on their hero. This was the last thing that she expected.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything**  
Timeline: **After X2, everyone's alive  
**Characters: **Jean, Logan, and indirectly Marie

Jean sighed. She really hadn't expected anything else, but she had hoped that one of her students would show a shred of creativity when writing their essays. It was a relatively simple assignment. Pick a hero; write about his or her life, why they're your hero, and then anything else that the student deemed worthy of including. Unfortunately, they all started in the same fashion.

_My hero is…_

_My hero was born…_

_My hero died…_

_My hero is known for…_

Then, she came across one that (Thank the Lord) didn't start with the words 'My hero…' Instead, she read:

_I can't tell you when my hero was born. I can't tell you his parents' names, or where he was given birth too. I can't tell you his last name, and I sure can't say how old he is. You see, my hero doesn't even know these things. My hero is Logan, AKA, the Wolverine._

_I first met him in a bar in Laughlin City, a small rural town in Alberta that consisted of a bar and a small food store. I was running away from home, and had hitchhiked all the way from Mississippi. He was fighting in a cage, and my first impression was that he was _not _someone I wanted to associate myself with. I was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of water, and he walked over. The first thing that I ever heard him say was 'I'll have a beer.' Little did I know that this was his catch-phrase of sorts._

_He was just a random man in a random bar, until the claws came out. I realized, at that moment, that he was like me. He was a mutant too. I followed him out to his truck, and while he sat in the driver's seat, I snuck into his trailer, and hid. It wasn't for another half an hour that he noticed I was there. He threw me out onto the cold Alberta winter, and started to drive off. He stopped, though, and gave me a ride. We had an awkward conversation. That's when I noticed he didn't have a seatbelt on. I pointed it out, and he snapped that it wasn't any of my business._

_What followed, Dr. Grey, you know, so I won't bore you with the details._

_Logan put his life in danger just to attempt to save me. I'll never know why he did it, as we only knew each other for a few days. But I can tell you flat out that I would do the exact same thing. Logan is my best friend, and always will be._

_I can't tell you when he died, because he's still alive. Actually, he's sitting in the next room yelling at the TV about a hockey game. Logan, being Canadian, loves hockey. Jubilee and I tried to get him to talk with an accent once, but needless to say, it didn't work._

_One of his favorite things to do is walk in the woods and smoke a cigar. Actually, as long as he has a cigar, he's usually in a pretty good mood. Though he'll deny it as long as he can, he also really enjoys taunting Mr. Summers. His favorite way to go about this is to flirt with you. But, you didn't hear that from me._

_He has nightmares a lot. Almost every night, actually. The government did something to him, and whatever it was, it made him forget everything prior to about sixteen years ago. He got claws out of it though, and I have trouble imagining him without them. But they hurt him when they come out. That's not cool._

_What else can I say? Logan is virtually indestructible. Sometimes, I think that that scares him._

_Logan is my hero, and so I'm sorry if this isn't quite what you were looking for, Dr. Grey. But I don't look up to some moldy dead guy who I can only find out about in books. Logan is the only person in the world that I really trust, and that's just the way it is._

_Written By: Marie_

Jean grinned quietly to herself. This, she reasoned, was definitely one of those moments that made being a teacher worth it. She marked the top of the paper with a red 'A', and was about to move on, when she saw Logan walk past the door. "Hey!" She called to him.

"You need something, Jeannie?"

"I want you to read this," She handed him Marie's essay. Logan shrugged, and walked out of the room with the paper. Jean almost followed him, just to see his reaction. But she didn't, and went back to reading the essays.

_My hero is…_

She banged her head onto the table in frustration.


	4. Birthday

**Title: **Birthday**  
Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **K  
**Summery: **She shouldn't be crying, but she just can't stop…**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything  
**Timeline: **After X2, without the Jean drama  
**AN:** Just a drabble, centering mostly on Marie. It's cheesy, and just something to pass the time till I get the next one out...and I love the next one, but I can't find a decent ending...

It was silly, really.

Here she was, sitting cross-legged on her bed, crying her eyes out, and why? Because it was her birthday, and no one knew. And that was her fault as well. She never told anyone, and she couldn't say why exactly.

Maybe it was because on her eighth birthday, her grandpa died. And that his last words to her were, 'You're special, Mar. Don't let anyone ever tell you different.' If only he'd known how right his words were, the prophecy that they held. Marie's grandfather was the only person in the family that she had gotten along with. No one else had the privilege or the right of calling her by 'Mar'. If anyone tried, she immediately corrected them. "Only Grandpa calls me that."

Maybe it was because on her tenth birthday, her dog was hit by a car. She had been a German shepherd, who went by the name of 'Maggie'. Ironically, five years earlier, in a kennel with a big bow and a card that said, 'Merry Christmas, Mar', the little puppy had snoozed. The dog died on contact, the vet had told her. Her parents had attempted to replace Maggie with a beagle. But the Shepherd had been Grandpa's dog, and so was special.

The only thing that she could say it wasn't because, was that on her fifteenth birthday, she'd found herself in Laughlin City, watching a cage fight in a bar.

With the exception of that one birthday, Marie had little to celebrate. December twelfth was a day of sorrow, not celebration. At least, that's what she told herself.

She glanced at the clock. Only nine more hours, and it would be done. Bobby had knocked on her door, about half an hour ago, and attempted to get her to come out. Jubilee had been before him and Kitty before her.

She knows that she shouldn't be crying, but she can't seem to stop.

A knock at the door comes again. It was probably Peter, if her train of friends ran on. "Go away!" She said, hugging her pillow close to her. "I don't want to talk, Peter."

"Peter?" The unexpectedly gruff voice came through the door. "Who the hell is Peter?"

"Logan!" She sprang to her feet, and walked to the door. Opening it, she was faced with Logan. "Sorry, I thought that you…" She trailed off.

"You been crying, kid?"

"No,"

"Then I suppose your eye is raining, is it?"

Marie hurriedly wiped the tear away. "Maybe a little,"

"Why would you cry? Especially today,"

"What d'you mean by that?" She asked. She attempted to squash down the hope swelling in her heart. It was impossible that he'd know. But the silly part of her that was crying was hoping that somehow he _knew._

"I thought kids liked their birthdays."

Marie stuttered. "H…How'd you…"

"Easy," Logan shrugged. "Your records' are all here, you know…" He pulled a small package out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it, and looked up at him, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah," He patted her back. "Now dry off your eyes, and go downstairs."

"Why?"

"You didn't hear it from me, but the others are throwing you a party." He walked down the hall. Marie opened the small box to mind an expensive pair of black, silky gloves. Marie smiled through her tears. Logan stopped, and turned. "Right, maybe you should stay up here. They're going to send the metal guy up here to get you out next."

Marie grinned, pulled off her normal black gloves, and pulled on the new ones.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.


	5. Reading

**Title:** Hand in Glove

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter Title: **Reading Material

**Rating:** K+

**Chapter Summery: **Logan ponders Marie's reading materials

**AN**: Just a quick Author's Note, ok? Ok, so, this won't make much sense if you haven't read any of the Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging books. It's still kind of funny, I guess, If you haven't, but it would make more sense if you had. Enjoy.

Logan did not understand teenage girls.

Well, he didn't understand teenage girls' choices of reading material. Yes, he would abide the 'Teen Vogue' magazines left in the bathroom, and the 'Seventeen's left in the kitchen. But really, enough was enough.

"What the hell is this?" Logan muttered to himself, picking up the book. Its first point off was the color. Who made a book freakin' lime green?

The next was that cat on it. That thing was flat out demonic. It wasn't that Logan didn't like cats; it was really more along the lines of cats didn't like Logan. Scott had deduced, a few weeks prior, that Logan must have had some traumatic experience involving a cat back before his memory was erased. Logan didn't by that, because he knew the truth, and that was that all cats were out to get him.

Personally, Marie agreed with Scott.

And last, the final damning quality of the book was the title. 'Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging'. Who called a book that?

Who called _anything_ that?

Logan wasn't sure if he wanted Marie reading about 'snogging'. And no. He didn't know what it was, and yes, he was sure that he didn't want to, either.

And he didn't want her looking into things involving thongs.

Or whoever this 'Angus' was.

And Logan had a creeping suspicion that it was the cat.

"What are you doing, Logan?" He looked up at Marie, who was carrying a stack of books just as mind-meltingly colorful as the underwear/whatever-the-hell-snogging-was/demon cat book. He also noticed that they were by the same author. And, they all had equally ridiculous titles. The one on top of the stack sealed his suspicions about them. 'On the Bright Side, I Am Now the Girlfriend of a Sex God.' It cheerfully announced.

Yep. Marie was _not_ going to be reading those books.

"I think, kid, that the question," Logan answered. "Is what are you doing?"

Kitty walked in behind her. "Rogue, you coming? We have to get these back to the place now!"

"I know, I'm just getting the last one." Marie grabbed the book out of Logan's hand.

"Where are you going?" Logan growled. If this had anything to do with a 'Sex God' then Marie would swiftly find herself locked in a closet with no hopes of escape for several months. Scratch that, she'd find herself without hope of escape for several _years_.

"Us, Logan?" Marie batted her eyes innocently and walked to the door where Kitty waited. She turned and looked at him, before saying in a British accent. "We're away laughing on a fast camel!" Both found this hilarious and ran towards the garage laughing their heads off.

It was official.

Logan did not understand teenage girls. And he wasn't really sure if he wanted to.


End file.
